


【KTK】托尼不知道的事

by BroTomoya



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 04:57:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18631279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroTomoya/pseuds/BroTomoya
Summary: *祝 sansan太太生日快乐！*Alpha! Klose/Beta! Kroos





	【KTK】托尼不知道的事

**Author's Note:**

> Beta 一辈子会经历一次发情期，概率偏低，但就是有Toni这样的lucky boy，他的Beta同事们也不知道怎么回事，他自己更不知道发生了什么，只是觉得一切都不那么对劲了。
> 
> （原梗来自微博）

托尼觉得这从一开始就错了。

他的西班牙秘书走过来，红色高跟鞋像海蓝色地毯上的豪华游艇，精准的停靠在他面前。

地铁扶手的金属味还留在他的手掌心，他应该用手帕裹住门把手再开门。托尼没有洁癖，对这些公共设施退避三舍只是出于一种自我维稳。

“你要不要休息一天。”

在他回答“不需要”之后，还未讲出原因，高跟鞋就已经找到了新的停靠港。

会议室的门准时打开，人们结束了上一场会议鱼贯而出，每个人身上都带着冷气，房间里的气味如同一只被清空了的沙丁鱼罐头。他定定神，开始将掌心附在小腹上。

环闭式的空调冷气让所有气味在会议室里融和交换。

连打几个喷嚏之后，他不得不向别人解释说是鼻炎，可真正绞痛的部位在小腹处——早餐和冲调咖啡的杰作，轻易的就逼出湿透衬衫的冷汗。汗毛在冷风口下直立，带着婚戒的手在西装外套上来回摩挲。

如果不想在卫生间里浪费掉一整天，他最好现在就告假。

但他上周才刚有过假期，这从一开始就是错的，他不应该同意调休；模棱两可的西班牙语真的在人情世故中很吃亏。

等到人都走光了，托尼才从西装内袋里掏出那片他之前准备好的、从网上订购的卫生巾。

他读着包装上打印好的小常识：Beta也会有发情期。

关于Beta的生理信息，只有在这种时候才会被单独列出来，和所有“冷知识”放在一起，随机打印在卫生用品的包装纸上。

托尼不知道这是怎么了，托尼也不关心。

为了下午能把工作尽早完成、正常下班，而不是在电梯里忽然跪下来舔Alpha同事的生殖器，托尼坦然地抻平了自己的内裤，扯开一片卫生巾，专业而迅速的将它贴好，以替代上一片早就吸饱了体液的软塌塌的牺牲品。

所有人都觉得他只是发烧了而已，只有他自己知道并没有那么简单。

但也不想像一个刚刚经历了初潮的女孩一样抱着毛绒熊在床上给自己的男朋友发短信——事实上，29岁的托尼·克罗斯确实这么做了。在给德国的丈夫发了几条短信之后就睡着了。

丈夫的短信隔天才飞到他的手机上。内容大概就是，让他早睡，多喝热水，多吃沙拉，远离邻居家的短腿柯基。还有就是，请给他打个电话，如果需要的话。

如果需要的话。托尼按灭了屏幕。

他现在亟需填满，身体破碎成一块块只有凹面的拼图，满世界找能填补他凹陷的凸点；所有拼图倏地变成巨大一块魔方，每一格都能填进一位叫做克洛泽的中年男人。

地铁摇摇晃晃地开着，加班的好处就是能享受空旷的最后一班车。

几年前还不用这样。

他听着地铁报站声走出自动门，浑浑噩噩地忍着后穴里的肛塞；倒了一趟车，重新坐回绒布包裹着的座位。

这些绒布座套让他想起克洛泽家里的窗帘。德国人总在落地灯下面读书，客厅的灯全熄，昏昏黄黄的光线笼着他；往往房间太黑，托尼回来就只开玄关的灯，用力把鞋子丢到地板上，好讨来对方应一句无奈的“托尼”。

他想着以前的事，锥形的肛塞随着地铁的震动快乐地摩擦他的敏感点。

Beta的气味更像水蒸气，这也是好处——托尼看着车厢两头没人，把手按在双腿之间。完全打开自己，地下的冷风和他的“气味”合在一起，他偏过头，让无色无味的信息素充满整个车厢。大胆而无畏。

自己的手过于冰冷了，蛇一样鬼鬼祟祟地钻进裤子里。

放下文件包，另一只手沿着领口向上攀附；来到脖颈，摸到奋力跳动的脉搏，指尖触到自己的脸。他想象，那是米洛的手。米洛拂过他的额头，也吻过他的脸，两片嘴唇的重量，轻轻地挨在一小片肌肤上，那便是全部了。

那是托尼·克罗斯目前为止能为自己“捏造”出的米洛斯拉夫·克洛泽。

想着他，夹紧屁股不让肛塞滑脱；阴茎头部被卫生用品蹭得滴滴答答。凭借着想象出的男人的影像和温度，他在空无一人的车厢里直接高潮，随着喊声被吞进隧道，在黑暗里突突地射了自己一身。

手机屏幕在他口袋里亮了又灭。

——

“你先别说话，把灯打开。”

“我可能要死了，不是今天就是明天。”

“让我看看你。”

“米洛。”

克罗斯把灯打开，让他的脸充满屏幕；眼睛下的乌青和金色的胡茬让对面的米洛皱了皱眉。

“托尼，你状态不太好。”他说。

克罗斯瞧了他一眼：“是不好。”

克洛泽叹了口气：“你需要休息。”

“我需要做爱。”

克洛泽抿了下嘴：“我可以过去，但你得先去医院。”

“我要去街上找人做爱。”克罗斯说。

克洛泽点点头，反而笑，一只手不停地摩挲起手指上的戒指：“找什么样的？”

克罗斯松开皮带：“不找德国人，没意思。”

“说得对。”克洛泽说：“你可得好好找找，最好先制定计划。”

“我有计划。”

“你当然有。”克洛泽笑眯眯地看着屏幕里的小男孩。他知道他在解牛仔裤，手滑进内裤里，因为皮带掉在地上的声音已经从话筒里传进来了。

“先别关。”克罗斯说。

克洛泽把手从平板上拿开。托尼的眼睛被熏红了，眉头皱成一小团，一滴汗从太阳穴溜到下巴。

“你得帮我。”他放弃了。

米洛让他把镜头往下移。

——

两个多小时的飞机让米洛度过了一个较以往不同的夜晚。

自从一踏进出租车，手机就不停地蹦出信息提示，屏幕的光亮微弱而坚定，在裤袋里孜孜不倦地震。

克洛泽一条一条的翻看，他为了其中夹杂着的音频文件拿出了耳机。

“你怎么还不到？”

男孩的声音很轻，几乎是睡着了。

这让那些窸窸窣窣的声音听起来更像是别人在替托尼·克罗斯脱衣。

他把腿曲起来，内裤的边“啪”地打到身上。

“快点给我。”

“我办不到，”他似乎把什么东西打开了，“那些电动的都太大了。”

接下来克洛泽听不太清楚，只剩下均匀的电流声，哭叫憋闷在枕头里。

耳机被拔了下来，白色的柔软的线被折成三段，重新捆成一捆，塞回背包里。

等到他终于站定在了克罗斯家的门口，那些文件才显示加载完毕，附加信息简短地藏在粉红色的马赛克图片下方。

你猜我在干什么？

他不猜了。他要进去看看。

——

如果不是之前听托尼说过，米洛肯定会觉得托尼家需要除湿了。

空气都变得潮湿，他刚把外套搭在沙发背上，就被滚烫的身体搂住了。克洛泽握了握搂在腰间的手，手心里都是汗，后背也被喷上灼热的呼吸。

一切都又湿又热。

克洛泽挣开怀抱，转身看着克罗斯。怎么就哭了呢，这眼泪里怕是有一部分无助，还有一部分委屈；他微微张着嘴，喘了半天才挤出一句“……米洛”。

他的男孩在床上的时候反而比平时更柔软。身为Alpha的克洛泽对这种感觉似懂非懂，却又心疼得不行。就连接吻的时候都要商量着来。

到了他这个年纪，会遇见不少人，有过几段关系，但都犹如剧本写好，计划单内的名字最后总是要被一个一个划掉。他划过托尼·克罗斯几次，划几次都心痛得受不了，于是那个名字就永远留着了。从纸上写到心里。

牙齿略过上颚，逗得男孩哼了一声，解了托尼的扣子，埋头到臀腿间，舌尖一寸寸招惹内侧大动脉，他听血液奔腾的声音，也感受着脉搏在舌尖下腾腾地跳着。年轻鲜活，无畏张扬。

“米洛。”他的男孩看起来快被自己的眼泪淹死了。

克洛泽想救他，但他又妄想让人乘着欲望浮出来。双手死死地扣着克罗斯的双腿，虎口吃着劲，近乎把人折叠。

认真的看着对方，金色的睫毛，张开的双唇，锁骨，他新添的纹身，一直到生殖器。

一件一件的除，一条一条的脱，少一样，就补一个吻给他。

托尼挣了下就放弃了，他只调了个舒坦姿势。

心中一个声音喋喋不休：现在就给我。

克洛泽看到冰蓝海水里漂浮着冰块，融化在托尼的眼尾，最后一颗星星滑落。是生命在草原上发出第一声啼哭，也是最后一只鲸鱼翻越出海面。

托尼发出声音来，沙哑得听不真切，只是用脚掌不停地摩克洛泽的腰。

克洛泽用嘴去寻托尼的耳垂，轻轻衔着：如果Beta的标记点在别处呢，或许在耳垂，或许在手臂上，或许在小腹，那么托尼早就被我标记了吧。

他因此而好奇，也因此而愧疚。

托尼知道不会有Alpha标记他，永远不会有Alpha标记一个Beta。

“不用的。”他懂事，他不要那么多也可以。

声音太短促了，但在克洛泽听来完全是另一番景象；他把托尼的话在嘴里咀嚼了一遍，品出复杂又酸楚的苦味。

“怎么不用。”

舔开后颈的汗珠，两小时之后这里的印记才会消肿。

托尼·克罗斯终于能睡个好觉了。

——

托尼眯着眼睛观察早起的米洛。

端着马克杯，穿着睡裤在自己的地毯上走来走去，他想闭上眼，米洛却突然折返走过来。

“早。”他轻轻撅起嘴巴。

“不早了。”米洛揉揉他的发顶，吻了他的额头。

他想起昨晚的小男孩，眨眨眼睛就突然哭出来，像是受了极大的委屈，眼泪扑朔扑朔地被枕头吸走。

在叹气之前又回去吻了吻托尼的嘴。

眼睛还有点肿。他想。

——

“我一会儿去取药。”米洛帮托尼穿好外套。

他靠着他，能清晰地听见小男孩肚子咕咕叫着。

“我们昨晚都没吃东西。”托尼解释。

“是啊，”米洛捏捏他的脸：“想吃什么？”

托尼回头看看米洛，又看看窗外，答非所问：“该不会是不治之症吧？”

克洛泽想起医生的话，说是他中了彩票，Beta一辈子也就会有一次发情期，您赶上了，恭喜恭喜啊。还过来握他的手，握完了才觉不妥，“对不起啊，我不是那个意思。”

只是把单子接过来，回头就看见他的男孩一脸狐疑的盯着自己，金黄色的头发一丝不苟的向后背着，比他离开德国那会儿瘦了不少。今早他为他刮掉新长出来的胡渣，脸颊上都没多少肉了，手感都不一样了。

托尼向前走着，似乎没再等他的回答了。

克洛泽追上去：“那不是挺好的，”嘴和嘴碰一起，“也没什么大缺点。”

——END——


End file.
